Why
by Shadow of the Dragons
Summary: Just a oneshot on the thoughts going through Nolo's head when Tork rescues him from the sweeper DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ACCELERACERS


Why?

Just a oneshot about what I think is going through Nolo's head when Tork rescues him from the sweeper.

Someone's pulling on the grate above my head. I can hear him telling Monkey something about getting in the car. Then he pulls the grate off. I look up, and I can finally see who my rescuer is.

Tork's looking back at me. Honestly, I'm not sure whether to be happy or angry. Opting for the latter, I glare at him.

"Whadda _you_ want?" I snarl. It's so convincing, I almost fool myself. But I still can't help but feel the slightest bit confused as to why he's here. he should've just left with Monkey.

Tork rolled his eyes. "You can stay down there if you want." He replies before extending a hand. "I don't care."

I look at the hand, then down at the ground. And the only thing I can think of is why.

Why? Why is Tork helping me? He has no reason to. We're rivals, on opposite teams. He shouldn't care two cents about me. And Lord knows how I've acted towards him.

I hated him for a while. Right after the race, as well as a few months after, I flat out hated him. I believed that Tone's crash was his fault. Karma and Tork both swear up and down that Tone drifted too far in the turn. But I was too stubborn to listen to either of them. it was then that I started thinking about revenge.

After about six months, my hatred started to cool off a little. But I couldn't admit that Tone made a mistake. I just couldn't picture him doing that, even though when I replayed the events in my mind, that's what I saw. I was just too stubborn still. I didn't want to lose my rep admitting I had been wrong. And I still truly believed that Tork caused Tone to crash. I was blind.

I was still gunning for Tork though. I thought back then that revenge would satisfy Tone, help make up for his death. I don't think that any more, and I don't think Tone would approve of what I did. But I just couldn't get it out of my head. I had become so used to being angry that I really didn't know how else to treat Tork. And I'm not too proud of the fact.

It's not like this is the first time Tork has helped me either. The night that Tone crashed, I wanted to help him out of the car; never mind the fact that it was burning. Tork had stopped his car and must've known what I was thinking. He restrained me, stopped me from going over to the wreck. And then the car exploded.

If I had gone to help Tone, if Tork hadn't held me back, I would've died too. And how did I repay Tork? I blamed him for the crash. Something that wasn't even his fault.

There were other times, too. Once, I was racing Tork through the city. We each took a separate route, trying to reach the same place first. I never made it. I crashed hard. My car didn't explode, but I hit my head on the steering wheel and blacked out.

I kinda woke up a little, but not enough to do anything, when someone drove up. That someone pulled me out of the car. That's the last thing I remembered before I blacked out.

I woke up in the hospital. The crash gave me a nasty concussion and a broken leg. I still have a scar on my leg from where they stitched it up. None of my teammates knew who pulled me out. they found me just out of the car, crumpled on the ground, unconcious. They said that I must've jumped out of the car before I passed out; and that I must've dreamed that someone pulled me out. I just accepted it, but I knew that someone pulled me out of that car. And I'm pretty sure it was Tork. I never asked him.

And then in the Swamp Realm, when Lani told Tork and I to draft together. He insulted me, which really made me mad; so mad that I ripped off my necklace. Then that Maniac of all Maniacs Wylde rear ended me and volunteered to draft with Tork. Tork accepted and rammed me, causing me to spin out.

But where I spun out, the vines couldn't reach me. Almost as if Tork was trying to make sure I wouldn't get caught. And then when I crashed High Voltage while testing the Swamp Realm Accelecharger, and was hanging off the edge of the track, he was the one to help me up. Although I glared at him and stalked away without a thank you.

Tork did all that for me. Me of all people. And how have I repaid him? I always try to pick a fight, always blame him for Tone's death, always act angry around him. I'm not proud of my behavior, and Tork should've just beat the stuffing out of me a long time ago for it. But he never did for some reason.

And now I'll have another thing to owe him for. Sighing to myself, I grab his hand, and he hauls me up out of the sweeper.

He's helping me again. I don't know why he is. All I know is that I've treated him horribly, and I should've been left in that sweeper to rot. But he still helped me.

Maybe one day I'll figure out why.


End file.
